saveurs_du_mondefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Pomme de terre
thumb|250pxLa pomme de terre, ou patate (langage familier, canadianisme et belgicisme), est un tubercule comestible produit par l’espèce Solanum tuberosum, appartenant à la famille des solanacées. Le terme désigne également la plante elle-même, plante herbacée, vivace par ses tubercules en l’absence de gel mais cultivée comme une plante annuelle. La pomme de terre est une plante qui réussit dans la plupart des sols, mais elle préfère les sols légers légèrement acides. La plante est sujette aux maladies dans des sols calcaires ou manquant d’humus. La pomme de terre est originaire de la cordillère des Andes dans le sud-ouest de l’Amérique du Sud où son utilisation remonte à environ 8 000 ans. Introduite en Europe vers la fin du XVIe siècle à la suite de la découverte de l’Amérique par les conquistadors espagnols, elle s’est rapidement diffusée dans le monde et est aujourd’hui cultivée dans plus de 150 pays sous pratiquement toutes les latitudes habitées. C’est une source importante de glucides, qui se présentent principalement sous forme de fécule, mais aussi de protéines et de vitamines. Ses qualités nutritives et sa facilité de culture font qu’elle est devenue l’un des aliments de base de l’humanité : elle figure parmi les légumes et féculents les plus consommés et la principale denrée alimentaire non céréalière du monde. Cultivée et consommée localement, relativement peu commercialisée sur le marché mondial, elle est recommandée par l’ONU pour atteindre la sécurité alimentaire. C’est aussi la culture alimentaire la plus productive, produisant plus de matière sèche à l’hectare que les céréales, 85 % de la matière sèche produite par la plante étant comestible pour l’homme contre environ 50 % pour les céréales. Le rendement moyen est d’environ 17 tonnes à l’hectare au niveau mondial, mais se situe entre 40 et 50 tonnes dans certains pays développés d’Amérique du Nord et d’Europe occidentale. La pomme de terre reste sous-utilisée dans certains pays du Tiers Monde, notamment en Afrique sub-saharienne, mais globalement sa consommation progresse dans les pays en développement, tandis que dans les pays développés elle tend à diminuer, basculant de plus en plus vers des formes transformées (produits apertisés, déshydratés ou surgelés). La fécule de pomme de terre a donné naissance à une industrie de transformation aux multiples débouchés dans les secteurs agro-alimentaire, cosmétique, pharmaceutique et industriel. Compte tenu de son importance économique, de nombreuses études scientifiques sur la pomme de terre et les espèces apparentées, notamment dans le domaine de la génétique, sont menées par des institutions publiques ou privées de différents pays, coordonnées au niveau mondial, entre autres, par le centre international de la pomme de terre. Histoire et diffusion de la pomme de terre L'histoire de la pomme de terre, la Solanum tuberosum, commence avec celle des amérindiens qui vivaient il ya plus de 10000 ans dans la zone côtière de l'actuel Pérou et au sud-ouest de l'Amérique latine. Ces chasseurs-cueilleurs du néolithique ont doucement appris à la domestiquer et à traiter ses propriétés toxiques. Il ya 8000 ans, sur l'Altiplano andin, dans la région dulac Titicaca, cette domestication a abouti à des pratiques rationnelles de culture et de conservation. Au XVIe siècle, à l'arrivée des conquistadors lors de la colonisation espagnole des Amériques, la pomme de terre, avec le maïs, est à la base de l'alimentation de l'ensemble de l'empire Inca et des populations vivants dans les régions voisines. Dès leur découverte par les conquistadores, les tubercules vont naviguer avec eux vers les côtes de l'Europe à bord des galions, et les explorateurs du Nouveau Monde les débarqueront dans les port d'Espagne puis ceux de l'Angleterre. De là, la pomme de terre partira à la conquête de l'Europe. Objet de curiosité des botanistes et des rois, remède à certaines maladies pour les ecclésiastiques, elle ne fût pas tout de suite considérée comme pouvant servir à l'alimentation des humains. Dans le sud de l’Europe, elle va circuler de cours en couvents, d'Espagne en Italie puis vers l'Autriche, d’Angleterre vers l'Irlande et les Flandres, mais il faudra attendre le début du XVIIe siècle pour qu'elle commence à être sporadiquement cultivée. Sa conquête du territoire européen va alors s'accélérer, poussée dans les campagnes par les famines et les guerres. Pour l'aider dans cette conquête, sa diversité allèlique naturelle va lui permettre de rapidement adapter son horloge circadienne aux saisons et aux climats des latitudes du vieux continent. C'est le XVIIIe siècle qui verra dans tout le vieux continent, jusqu'aux confins de la Russie, naître un véritable engouement pour ce tubercule, facile à cultiver et à conserver, et qui va permettre à l’Europe d'espérer la fin des famines. La culture de la pomme de terre, en libérant le peuple des disettes, va renforcer les États, nourrir leurs soldats et accompagner leurs armées dans des conquêtes plus lointaines. Au XIXe siècle, la force et la stabilité alimentaire acquise grâce à la pomme de terre offrira aux empires coloniaux la possibilité de s'étendre et de dominer une grande partie du monde. La pomme de terre va devenir le principal soutient de la révolution industrielle, offrant une nourriture économique au ouvriers toujours plus nombreux à se presser dans les villes, au plus près des usines. « Le fer était entré au service de l'homme, la dernière et la plus importante de toutes les matières premières qui jouèrent dans l'histoire un rôle révolutionnaire, la dernière ... jusqu'à la pomme de terre. » écrira Friedrich Engels en1884 dans L'Origine de la famille, de la propriété privée et de l'État. À la fin XXe siècle, la pomme de terre aura conquit la planète entière. Article détaillé : Aspects économique de la pomme de terre. Aire d'origine de la pomme de terre cultivée Origines La pomme de terre est originaire des Andes où elle a été domestiquée et cultivée depuis l'époque néolithique dans la zone côtière de l'actuel Pérou, à la fin de la dernière période glaciaire alors que l'Altiplano était encore en partie couvert par les glaces. C'est dans les grottes de Tres Ventanas situées à 2 800 mètres d'altitude dans le canyon Chilca, à 65 km au sud-est de Lima, qu'ont été mis au jour les plus anciens restes de tubercules de pommes de terre cultivées datant de 8000 av. J.-C. environ. On y a aussi découvert des spécimens de haricot, haricot de Lima, piment, oca et ulluque . Des découvertes similaires ont été faites sur des sites archéologiques situés le long de la côte péruvienne, depuis Huaynuma dans la vallée de Casma (région d'Ancash, à 360 km au nord de Lima), jusqu'à La Centinela dans la vallée de Chincha située à 200 km au sud de Lima. Cérémonies Incas, d'après le El primer nueva corónica y buen gobierno de Felipe Guaman Poma de Ayala (1615).Un spécimen de Solanum maglia, espèce de pomme de terre sauvage, datant de 13000 av. J.-C., a été identifié sur le site archéologique de Monte Verde, près de Puerto Montt dans le sud du Chili. Surement consommée mais non cultivée, elle est la plus ancienne espèce connue ayant pu servir à l'alimentation humaine. Cette découverte tend à confirmer cette région comme étant le berceau de la pomme de terre Plantation de pommes de terre à l'aide de la chaquitaclla (Felipe Guaman Poma de Ayala : El primer nueva corónica y buen gobierno 1615-1616)Après une longue période d'appropriation, alors que la région côtière connaissait un climat de plus en plus aride, c'est sur l'Altiplano, autour du lac Titicaca, chez les Tiwanaku que la domestication de la pomme de terre a vu son premier accomplissement, par la rationalisation d'un processus de détoxification permettant de faire baisser les taux de glycoalacaloïdes présents naturellement dans la plante, notamment celui de l’α-solanine, toxique pour l'homme et présente en grande quantité quand le tubercule se développe en altitude: les glycoalcaloïdes lui permettant de résister au gel. C'est en perfectionnant vers 1500 av. J.-C. ces techniques de conservation, mises en pratique depuis plus de 4000 ans par les peuples de l'Altiplano et consistant en une suite d'opérations de lessivage, de séchage au soleil puis de congélation dans la glace, que les agriculteurs Tiwanaku sont parvenu à cette rationalisation: le lessivage et le séchage faisant baisser les taux de solanine, et la cuisson des pommes de terre congelées ceux des inhibiteurs de protéinase et lectines nuisibles à sa digestion par l'homme et les animaux. Les Quechuas pratiquent encore de nos jours des techniques de conservation de la pomme de terre similaires , le Chuño, aux propriétés également détoxifiantes. C'est aussi dans les Andes, que l'on observe encore aujourd'hui la plus grande variabilité génétique des espèces et variétés de solanées tubéreuses, avec plus de cent espèces sauvages et plus de 400 variétés indigènes de pommes de terre cultivées. Les poteries ayant pour thème la pomme de terre, découvertes dans la région, témoignent de l'importance qu'a pu revêtir sa domestication pour les cultures qui s'y sont succédé. Ces poteries, qui s'échelonnent du IIe siècle au XVIe siècle, de l'ère Nazca à la fin de l'ère Inca, figurent les tubercules de manière très réaliste, puis celles-ci évoluent jusqu'à prendre la forme de créatures humaines ou animales, sur lesquelles sont toujours représentés les « yeux » des pommes de terre de façon de plus en plus stylisée. Au sud du Pérou, à Cuzco, à l'arrivée des Espagnols qui ravagèrent la ville en 1534, la plantation des papas faisait l'objet d'une cérémonie rituelle. Les grands prêtres du temple du Soleil en ordonnaient la plantation, au commencement de la saison des pluies, lorsque les premières pousses de maïs, semé en septembre, atteignaient un centimètre. Les hommes creusaient le sol avec la chaquitaclla, outil agricole encore en usage aujourd'hui dans les Andes, et les femmes plantaient les semences. Au cours d'une cérémonie publique qui rassemblait toute la population: des lamas étaient sacrifiés pour s'attirer la bienveillance de Axomama, la déesse mère des pommes de terre très vénérée dans le panthéon des dieux incas. On y dansait et on y buvait de la Chicha pour fêter l'arrivée de la pluie. Les papas étaient récoltées en juin. Découverte par les Européens À l'arrivée des Espagnols en Amérique du Sud, la pomme de terre était cultivée principalement dans l'Empire Inca, dont elle était l'un des aliments de base, Elle l'était également au nord de l'empire chez les Chibcha (actuelle Colombie), sous le nom de iomza, et au sud par les Mapuches (actuel Chili) qui la nommaient poñi. Il est fort probable que Francisco Pizarro et ses hommes aient eut contact avec le tubercule et même mangé des pommes de terre lors de leur expédition au Pérou dès 1532. Toutefois il n'en existe aucune relation écrite. Le chroniqueur espagnol Juan de Castellanos, arrivé en Colombie en 1544 et où il mourut en 1607, narre dans ses Êlegías, écrites en 1601 ( publiées à Madrid en 1886 dans Historia del Nuevo Reino de Granada 15) la découverte des pommes de terre faite en 1537. Il rapporte que celles-ci, qu'il appelle turmas (truffes), étaient cultivées chez les indiens Moscas (Chibchas) dans la région de Neiva (Colombie): leur découverte eût lieu au cours de l'expédition menée par Gonzalo Jiménez de Quesada à partir de 1535 en Colombie et qui aboutira à la fondation de Bogota le 6 août 1538 . Pedro de Cieza de León, qui voyagea en Colombie et au Pérou entre 1536 et 1551, signale la pomme de terre en 1553, sous le nom papa, dans Crónicas del Perú. Il y rapporte aussi la façon qu'ont les indiens de la faire sécher au soleil pour la conserver et que le tubercule (qui ressemble à une truffe de terre: turma de tierra) une fois sec se nomme le chuño. («El principal mantenimiento dellos es papas, que son como turmas de tierra, y éstas las secan al sol y guardan de una cosecha para otra; y llaman a esta papa, después de estar seca, chuno») Une autre description de la papa est publiée en 1557 par un des plus illustre savant italien du XVIe siècle, Girolamo Cardano, dans son De rerum varietate. Il n'a jamais séjourné en Espagne et la pomme de terre est alors inconnue dans son pays. Sa description aura sans doute été inspirée par les Crónicas del Perú de Pedro de Cieza. « A Colla ou pays du Pérou, la papa est un genre de tubercule, utilisé pour faire du pain, il se développe dans le sol: c'est que partout la nature se soucie avec sagesse de toutes les nécessités. Les papas sont séchées et ensuite appelée ciuno. Certaines personnes ont trouvé le moyen d'en tirer des profits en transportant uniquement cette marchandise vers la province de Potosi. Ils disent que cette racine porte une plante similaire à celle de l'Argemone. Elles ont la forme de châtaignes, mais ont un goût plus agréable : elles sont consommées cuites ou transformées en farine. On les trouve aussi chez les autres peuples de cette Chersonèse (?), ainsi que parmi les habitants de la province de Quito. » En 1589, le missionnaire et naturaliste José de Acosta, qui séjourna dans les Andes de 1569 à 1585, évoque la culture de la pomme de terre (papas) dans son ouvrage Historia natural y moral de las Indias (Livre quatrième, chapitre XVII). Il note la façon qu'ont les indiens de la conserver (chuño) et il indique aussi que la pomme de terre sert à fabriquer une sorte de pain. 56Gómez Suárez de Figueroa dit Inca Garcilaso de la VegaPuis, en 1609 c'est Gómez Suárez de Figueroa, dit Inca Garcilaso de la Vega qui, dans ses Comentarios Reales de los Incas, décrit la pomme de terre et donne le détail de sa méthode de conservation: « Dans toute la province des Collas, sur une étendue de plus de cent cinquante lieues, le maïs ne pousse pas, parce que le climat est trop froid. On récolte quantité de quinoa, qui est comme du riz, et d'autres graines et légumes qui fructifient sous la terre : parmi eux il y en a un qu'ils appellent papa : il est rond et fort sujet à se corrompre à cause de son humidité. Pour empêcher que cela n'arrive, ils mettent les papas sur de la paille, car on en trouve d'excellente dans cette contrée; ils les exposent à la gelée pendant plusieurs nuits; en effet, pendant toute l'année, il gèle fort dans cette province; et pendant que le gel les a brûlé comme si elles avaient cuit, ils les recouvrent de paille et les pressent doucement pour en faire sortir l'humidité qui leur est naturelle ou que la gelée leur cause. Puis ils les mettent au soleil et les préservent du serein jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient entièrement desséchées. Préparée de cette façon, la papa se conserve longtemps, et prend le nom de chuño . C'est ainsi qu'ils séchaient les pommes de terre qu'ils récoltaient sur les terres du Soleil et de l'Inca, et ils les conservaient dans les magasins avec les autres légumes et graines. » Introduction et diffusion en Europe On ne dispose sur les conditions et la chronologie des évènements marquant son arrivée en Europe que d'informations fragmentées, issues des récits des explorateurs ayant parcouru le Nouveau Monde à partir du XVIe siècle. En deux siècles, la pomme de terre va conquérir le Vieux Continent, propagée d'abord depuis l'Espagne puis de l'Angleterre, au gré des famines ou des guerres, comme celles de Trente Ans et de Sept Ans, et avec le concours d'ecclésiastiques de haut rang. Jusqu'au milieu du XVIe siècle, la pomme de terre, considérée plus comme une médecine que comme un aliment, va rester cantonnée autour des couvents, des cours royales, des jardins des botanistes, et il faudra que l'Europe subissent les nombreuses disettes et les guerres qui vont l' accabler pendant les XVIIe siècle et XVIIIe siècle pour que sa culture et sa consommation, remèdes aux famines, se développent malgré les préjugés et les superstitions qui lui sont attachés. Au Cinquecento, par exemple, la pomme de terre va être classée aves les truffes ou la mandragore au plus bas de l'échelle des êtres vivants dans la scala naturæ, parmi les plantes souterraines, considérées comme impures et impropres à la consommation humaine: se développant sous la terre, dans le Sheol, les plantes souterraines sont synonymes de mortification alimentaire et de pénitence. Dans la culture populaire, elle gardera ce rang dans l'échelle de la nature jusqu'au milieu du XVIIe siècle, comme le fait en 1675 Johannes Franciscus van Sterbeeck dans son Theatrum fungorum Premières introductions Tout concorde pour affirmer que la pomme de terre a d'abord été introduite en Espagne par les conquistadors, et, très peu de temps après, dans les îles Britanniques par Sir Francis Drake. Les caraques puis les galions qui ramènent en Espagne les denrées en provenance des colonies espagnoles des Amériques, dont les pommes de terre et leur premières semences, embarquent leur cargaison depuis le port de Carthagène des Indes. Pour effectuer la traversée de retour vers l'Espagne et les ports de Cadix et de Sévill d'où ils sont partis au printemps de l'année précédente pour un voyage transatlantique d'environ un mois, portés par les alizés, les navires de la carrera de Indias devaient quitter les parages des Caraïbes avant la fin du mois de juin et la période des cyclones. Après une dizaine de semaines de traversée océanique, ils atteignaient les îles Canaries où ils faisaient escale, puis gagnaient les côtes espagnoles sous l'escorte de l'Armada de la mer Océane en une dizaine de jours . D'après les travaux de J. G. Hawkes (1915-2007), spécialiste de l'évolution et de la génétique de la pomme de terre, elle aurait été débarquée en tout premier lieu dans les îles Canaries vers 1562, trente ans environ après sa découverte probable par Pizarro. Un connaissement trouvé dans les archives du notaire public de la Palmas, Lorenzo Palenzuela, indique une expédition depuis la Grande Canarie de barils de pommes de terre en partance vers Anvers le 28 novembre 1567. Plus tard, en 1574 une autre cargaison de deux barils de patates et de huit autres d'eau-de-vie, à destination de Rouen, fera l'objet d'un connaissement rédigé par le notaire public Luis de Balboa. Toutefois il s'agit de quantités minimes, un baril représentant environ un volume de 120 ℓ et rien n'indique que les pommes de terre ai fait l'objet d'un commerce particulier à l'époque et au siècle suivant. En 2006 des analyses ADNN sont menées sur les microsatellites et les chloroplastes de plus de 150 variétés traditionnelles de pommes de terre des iles Canaries et d'Amérique du Sud : les résultats de ces recherches ont été croisés avec des données historiques, moléculaires et agronomiques 30 et vont dans le sens des hypothèses de Hawkes. Premières descriptions botaniques Clusius, le pionnier En 1601, Charles de l'Écluse (dit Clusius) publie dans son ouvrage Rariorum plantarum historia, une nouvelle description scientifique de la pomme de terre, appelée Papas peruanorum, qu'il assimile à l'Arachidna de Théophraste (identifiée en 1938 par Berthold Laufer comme Lathyrus amphicarpos). Charles de l'Écluse avait reçu le 24 janvier 1588, alors qu'il était encore à Vienne, deux tubercules et un fruit de pomme de terre envoyé par Philippe de Sivry, gouverneur de la ville Mons en Pays-Bas méridionaux (il en deviendra le prévôt à la mort de son père Jacques en 1691). De Sivry avait lui-même reçu des tubercules l'année précédente (1587) du nonce apostolique et légat du pape Sixte V, Jean-François Bonnhomme (Giovanni Francesco Bonomi, 1572-1587 ) Evêque de Verceil, qui les nommaient Taratouffli. En cultivant ces deux tubercules, Clusius en obtint d'autres, ainsi que des graines, en quantité suffisante pour en distribuer à d'autres naturalistes de l'époque avec lesquels il était en relation, en Autriche, en Allemagne et en Italie notamment à l'université de Padoue, ce qui lui vaut d'être considéré comme le « propagateur de la pomme de terre » à la fin du XVIe siècle. De l’Écluse, alors à Francfort-sur-le-Main reçoit en 1589 une aquarelle représentant un rameau fleuri de pomme de terre issu des tubercules peinte de Philippe de Sivry. Ce dernier a nécessairement dû lui aussi faire faire se reproduire la plante pour en obtenir les tubercules envoyés à Clusius puis en réaliser cette aquarelle, conservée au musée Plantin-Moretus d'Anvers , et qui est une des plus anciennes représentations iconographiques européennes connue d'un plant de pomme de terre. Diffusion dans le continent européen C'est au botaniste bâlois Gaspard Bauhin qu'on doit la première publication en 1596 d'une description botanique dans son ouvrage Phytopinax seu Enumeratio plantarum Il la rapproche des Solanum, « en raison de la ressemblance de ses feuilles et de ses fruits avec la Tomate, et de ses fleurs avec l’Aubergine, ainsi que pour sa semence qui est celle des Solanum, et pour son odeur forte qu’elle a de commun avec ces derniers »: il lui attribue le nom de Solanum tuberosum. Il y cite aussi l'appellation italienne du tubercule Tarutffoli. Il étendra le nom de laSolanum tuberosum en 1620 dans Prodromos Theatri Botanici, puis en 1623 dans Pinax Theatri Botanici, en Solanum tuberosum esculentum, ( Morelle tubéreuse comestible). Ce nom, repris par la suite et abrégé en Solanum tuberosum selon la nomenclature binomiale par Linné dans son Species Plantarum publié en 1753, est encore aujourd'hui le nom scientifique de l'espèce. Dans son Prodomos, où il propose la première représentation publiée en Europe de la pomme de terre, il écrit qu'on lui aurait rapporté qu'en Bourgogne les tubercules, accusés d'être vecteur de la lèpre, auraient vu leur usage interdit, ce qui ne sera pas sans conséquences sur l'avenir de la culture de la pomme de terre en France. En 1596 également, le botaniste anglais John Gerard publie le catalogue des plantes qu'il cultive dans son jardin de Holborn, près de Londres, parmi lesquelles figure, sous le nom de Papus orbiculatus, la pomme de terre, dont il donne une description botanique détaillée dans son herbier, (Herball, Generall Historie of Plants), publié en décembre 1597. Gerard appelle la plante potatoe of Virginia, ou English potato of America, pour la distinguer de la common potatoe qui désignait alors la patate douce, et affirme l'avoir reçue des main de Sir Francis Drake, en provenance de Virginie, première colonie anglaise d'Amérique. Toutefois, en 1596, la pomme de terre n'avait pas encore été introduite sur le continent nord américain où elle ne pousse pas naturellement: Gerard crée alors une confusion qui durera jusqu'à nos jours en nommant l'objet de son étude la pomme de terre de Virginie. Il a sans doute rapproché trop hâtivement la pomme de terre (Solanum tuberosum) avec la glycine tubéreuse (Apios americana) présente, elle, naturellement en Virginie. Gerard fait aussi d'autres erreurs, donnant comme autre nom à la Virginie celui de Norembega (un lieu imaginaire sans localisation précise), et nommant Openauk lApios americana prétextant que c'est ainsi que le faisaient les Amérindiens: Openhauk est le nom du lieu où les premiers colons anglais tentèrent de s'installer en 1585. Notons enfin que Gerard cite les travaux de Clusius sur la pomme de terre dont il a connaissance avant leur publication en 1601. Espagne Elle prendra le nom de patata , ce qui la différencie de la patate douce nommée batata, et évite la confusion du nom d'origine indienne papa avec le mot Papa désignant le Pape. La première attestation de la culture des pommes de terre en Espagne continentale date de 1573: en décembre les registres de l'hôpital de la Sangre y de las Cinco Llagas de Séville mentionne l'achat de pommes de terres pour soigner les malades dont il avait la charge. Probablement cultivées aux alentours de Séville vers 1570, elles ne l'étaient toutefois pas en vue d'une consommation humaine régulière, réputée d'être « insulsa, flatulenta, indigesta, debilitante y malsana, sólo adecuada al engorde cerdos » («fades, flatulentes, indigestes, débilitantes et malsaines, et bonnes que pour engraisser les porcs» ). L'hôpital de la Sangre était en Europe l'un des plus modernes de son époque. À partir de 1576, des sœurs de l'Ordre des Carmes déchaux, du couvent carmélite de Los Remedios fondé par sainte Thérèse d'Avila, y ont exercé le service religieux. Dans une lettre envoyée le 19 décembre 1577 par Sainte Thérèse depuis Tolède à la supérieure du carmel de Sévile, la Mére Marie de Saint Joseph, on peut lire: « Que Jésus soit toujours avec votre Révérence, ma fille. J'ai reçu votre lettre, et également les pommes de terre, la citrouille et les sept citrons. Tout arriva en excellent état... ». Au début de la même année, le 29 janvier 1577 elle évoque aussi la pomme de terre comme ayant un effet thérapeutique. À la même période, l'hôpital de la Sangre n'est pas le seul endroit où la patata est utilisée pour ses vertus médicinales. Dans un autre hôpital de Séville, l'Hospital de San Hermenegildo, le médecin Bartolomé Hidalgo de Agüero (Séville, 1530-1597) l'utilise pour traiter ses patients. On lui attribue des propriétés thérapeutiques notamment sur certaines inflammations, l'exéma, les brûlures et les calculs rénaux(le mal de piedra). Un autre botaniste et médecin de l'époque, Nicolas Monardes (1493-1588), est réputé avoir étudié les facultés thérapeutiques de la pomme de terre à l'Université de Séville. Le roi Philippe II d'Espagne semble lui aussi attacher une certaine importance médicinale à la pomme de terre à défaut de la trouver bonne à l'alimentation humaine comme le pense également son médecin personnel, le botaniste Francisco Hernández de Tolède. En effet, 1565 Philippe II en envoie des plants au pape Pie IV pour le soulager de la fièvre romaine (ou fièvre des marais) une forme particulièrement mortelle de la malaria dont le pape est atteint: ce fut sans effet car il en décédera à la fin de la même année. C'est à cette occasion, afin de ne pas froisser le souverain pontife, le 'Papa', que la pomme de terre, la papa, prendra en Espagne le nom de patata. Les vertus médicinales supposées de la pomme de terre ne lui enlèveront toutefois pas sa mauvaise réputation et il faudra attendre le milieu XVIIe siècle pour la voir être cultivée plus largement à travers le pays. En effet, lorsque Clusius, alors médecin de cour et responsable du jardin impérial de l'empereur Maximilien II du Saint-Empire, publie en 1576 Rariorum aliquot stirpium per Hispanias observatarum historia, ouvrage sur la botanique d'Espagne ou il voyagea pendant près de deux ans, en 1564 et 1565 et où il eut l'occasion de visiter le jardin botanique du roi Philippe II à Valence, rien n'y mentionne la pomme de terre cultivée ou non. Pas plus que dans l'abondante correspondance qu'il échangera avec les naturalistes et médecins espagnols de l'époque, (comme le médecin et collectionneur de plantes du nouveau monde, Simón de Tovar (Seville, 1528-1596)), jusqu'à la publication de son ouvrage en 1576. Si dans cette fin de XVIe siècle la pomme de terre était bien présente à Séville, sa culture était sans doute si ce n'est confidentielle, réduite à de petites surfaces, à la manière des plantes médicinales. Quant à l'armée espagnole, supposée avoir diffusé le tubercule dans les Flandres notamment lors de la Guerre de Quatre-vingts ans, son ordinaire n'incorpore pas la pomme de terre et ne l'incorporera jamais. Au début du XVIIe siècle les premiers signes d'une extension de la culture de la pomme de terre apparaissent en Espagne. En effet, dans Tesoro de las dos Lenguas espanola y Francesa, publié en 1607 et rédigé par hispaniste français César Oudin proche du roi Henri IV, on constate qu'apparaissent en Espagne, en plus du mot Patata (« Une sorte de racine qui a la saveur de la châtaigne »), les mots Patatal (« le lieu où croissent telles racines »), et Patatero (« celui qui mange ou vend de ces racines »). Que des termes du langage courant espagnol désignent l'un les champs de pommes de terre et l'autre les personnes qui en font le commerce, démontre que la culture, le commerce et la consommation de patates ont pris une importance non négligeable dans la société. (Patatal désigne encore de nos jour un champ de patates). Toutefois, la description lapidaire de la Patata comme une sorte de racine, fait penser que le tubercule ne soulève pas grand intérêt dans l'entourage du roi de France en ce début de XVIIe siècle. C'est au courant de celui-ci que la culture de la pomme de terre va vraiment se développer en Espagne, des terroirs aussi et sans doute des races: Dans la ré-édition de 1732 du Dictionnaire universel françois & latin d'Antoine Furetière publié pour la première fois en 1690, on trouve une évocation de la culture de la pomme de terre à Malaga. Il la nomme patate en français et la différencie bien du topinambour et de la patate douce. Il en donne aussi une recette. « Le terroir de Malgue ou Malaga en Espagne porte des patates fort estimées. La patates sont rondes,& viennent par nœuds, comme les taupinambours ; mais les patates se nourrisent en terre sans racine. On cuit les patates au four ou sous la cendre. II faut les assaisonner de sucre et de vin , parce-qu’elles sont pâteuses. » Terre d'accueil des premiers tubercules arrivées des Andes par les Canaries, l'Espagne est sera un des premiers territoires que le tubercule va conquérir et avec lui, la population. D'Andalousie, depuis les ports accueillant les navires en provenance du Nouveau Monde, la pomme de terre va passer en Galice cultivée pour vaincre la famine qui y sévit entre 1730-1735, puis au Pays basque et finalement la majorité du territoire au milieu du XVIIIe siècle et y sera de toutes les cuisines. C'est par le Pays basque que le tubercule se diffusera dans les régions françaises frontalières. Au XIXe siècle, avec la diffusion de la Tortilla de patatas qui devient la base de l'alimentation d'une grande partie de la population d'un pays qui a perdu la prospérité que lui donnait ses possessions coloniales, la culture de la pomme de terre va connaître une véritable explosion. Italie Si les premières pommes de terre issues des plants offerts en 1565 par le rois d'Espagne Philippe II au Pape Pie IV n'ont pas eu beaucoup de succès thérapeutique sur la santé de ce dernier, elles vont toutefois croître dans les jardins du Vatican d’abord comme plantes décoratives puis petit à petit en sortir pour se répandre dans le pays et être cultivées à la fois pour l'alimentation humaine et celle du bétail. Les 'patatas' espagnoles y prendront le nom de Taratufolli (du latin Tubera terrae, truffe de terre), mais, avec la popularisation de sa culture, c'est son nom d'origine espagnole, patata, qui aura la préférence du peuple. Dans le Val d'Aoste elle prendra le nom de Tartifle. La papa et les Papes eLa diffusion de la pomme de terre en Italie (puis en Suisse et dans les états voisins) est étroitement liée à la papauté, même si rien ne vient attester que le tubercule pût être l'objet d'un certain intérêt de la part des souverains du Vatican, si ce n'est éventuellement celui gastronomique. En effet, dans son ouvrage Opera dell'arte del cucinare, Bartolomeo Scappi, chef des cuisines du Vatican successivement sous Pie IV puis Pie V, donne quelques recettes de tartuffoli, ce qui laisse supposer que des plats à base de pommes de terre furent servis à la table papale. Ugo Boncompagni, légat du Pape auprès de Philippe II en Espagne, participa à ce titre à l'expédition des plants de pomme de terre envoyés à Pie IV en 1565: il sera lui-même élu Pape en 1572 et choisira le nom de Grégoire XIII. Dans sa légation papale en Espagne en 1565, il y avait aussi un autre futur Pape, Felice Peretti di Montalto, élu en 1585 sous le nom de Sixte V. Jean-François Bonhomme, duquel Charles de l'Écluse en janvier 1588 recevra ses premiers tubercules, sera nonce et légat apostolique à partir de 1579, et proche collaborateur de Grégoire XIII puis de Sixte V: ces derniers ont eu connaissance de la pomme de terre lors de leur légation en Espagne à la cour de Philippe II, l'un en tant que légat, l'autre en tant que mandataire. Bonhomme, dans l'exercice de sa nonciature voyagera à travers l'Europe: en Suisse, en Hongrie, en Bohême, en Autriche, en Allemagne. Il décèdera à Liège le 27 février 1587, période où Philippe De Sivry affirme avoir reçu de Bonhomme les précieux tubercules qu'il enverra un an plus tard à Vienne à Clusius. Bonhomme fit plusieurs séjours à Vienne entre 1581 et 1583, invité par l'Empereur Rodolphe II dont Charles de l’Écluse était encore le protégé : il est fort probable que ces deux hommes d'importance se soient rencontrés à la cour de l'empereur, et que ce n'est pas le hasard uniquement qui conduisit en 1588 deux précieux tubercules de pomme de terre sur la table de travail de Clusius. ---- Au moment où Charles de l'Ecluse décrit la pomme de terre dans son Rariorum plantarum historia : Fungorum in Pannoniis observatorum brevia historia, elle est déjà cultivée en Italie comme il l'écrit lui-même (4ème livre, chapitre 52): « ..il est certain qu'ils l'ont reçue ou de l'Espagne ou de l'Amérique. II est cependant surprenant que la connaissance nous en soit parvenue si tard, tandis qu'ils assurent que cette plante est si commune dans quelques endroits de l'Italie, qu'on y mange ces tubercules cuits, avec de la viande de cochon, de la même manière qu'on la mange avec des navets ou avec des racines de panais, et qu'ils en nourrissent même les porcs; et ce qui est encore plus surprenant, c'est que l'université de Padoue ne connaissait pas cette plante, avant que je ne l'eusse envoyée de Francfort à quelques amis qui y étudiaient en médecine. » La présence de la culture de patata en Italie est aussi historiquement connue, à Gêne, vers 1584. Elle aurait été apportée depuis l'Espagne par un frère de l'Ordre des Carmes déchaux, Nicolas de Jésus-Marie Doria, depuis le couvent carmélite de Los Remedios à Séville, d'où Sainte Thérèse avait reçu des pommes de terre en 1577. Nicola Doria, d'origine génoise, une des grandes figures des premiers carmes déchaussés, est le fondateur du couvent des Carmes déchaux de Gêne qui sera actif en 1584, le couvent Sainte Anne, le tout premier de l'Ordre en Italie. C'est de ce couvent, où l'on va cultiver la pomme de terre, que le tubercule va se répandre pendant le siècle suivant dans les provinces voisines. En 1583 Nicola Doria, venu en Italie pour négocier avec le pape l'ouverture de son couvent, confiera des tubercules de pomme de terre , au nonce apostolique Jean-François Bonhomme, pour l'aide à se soigner de sa « maladie ». Quatre ans plus tard, 1587, c'est de ce nonce, venu promulguer à Liège les décrets du concile de Trente, que la pomme de terre arrivera dans les mains de Philippe de Sivry, en Flandres, puis en 1588 dans celles de de l’Écluse à Vienne. Le nonce Bonhomme décèdera le 25 février 1587 à l'Abbaye Saint-Jacques de Liège, ce qui correspond à la période où de Sivry affirme les avoir obtenu. En 1603 le père Vitale Magazzini de la congrégation religieuse des Vallombrosains rapporte la présence de la pomme de terre en Toscane avant 1587 dans un ouvrage consacré à l'agriculture: « Coltivazione toscana Nella quale s’insegna quanto deve farsi per coltivare perfettamente le Possessioni, per governare diligentemente una casa di Villa secondo l’uso di Toscana. » Dans cet ouvrage il publie à titre posthume les écrits de l'abbé Liberio Baralli, originaire de Castelfiorentino, et doyen de l'abbaye Santa Maria di Vallombrosa. Celui-ci rapporte que des pommes de terre terre sont arrivées à l'abbaye apportée d'Espagne par lei PP. Camelitani Scalzi (un révérent père des Carmélites déchaux). Le père Vitale Magazzini, citant Liberio Baralli rapporte aussi: « On mange les pommes de terre coupées en lamelles, à la manière des truffes ou des champignons, frites et enfarinées, où à la poêle avec de « l'agresto » . C'est un véritable délice, elles ont la saveur de la châtaigne. Elles se multiplient de façon innombrable, se cuisinent facilement, et se conservent bien. » Au moment du récit du doyen de l'abbaye de Vallombrosa, les Carmes déchaux ne sont pas encore présent en Italie. En 1583 le premier frère de cet ordre, et non le moindre , à fouler le sol italien est Nicola Doria, qui vient plaider sa cause auprès de Saint Charles Borromée, principal soutien des carmes déchaux auprès du pape, en vue d'ouvrir son couvent de Gêne. C'est ce même Doria qui va faire parvenir, la même année, des tubercules de pomme de terre au nonce Bonhomme à Verceil. Saint Charles Borromée, cardinal et archevêque de Milan et légat du Pape Sixte V, neveu et proche conseiller du pape défunt Pie IV , est un ami intime du nonce Bonhomme qui est un de ses plus proche collaborateur. Borromée est à la même période en train de mettre en forme la construction du sanctuaire du Mont Sacré d'Orta: l'abbaye de Vallombrosa en sera le principal financier et Saint Charles connait bien cette abbaye pour l'avoir visité plusieurs fois. Il est remarquable de constater que les personnages qui ont possédé, introduit et contribué à la diffusion de la pomme de terre en Italie et indirectement dans toute l'Europe, par l'intermédiaire de Clusius connu pour être protestant , soient tous des acteurs majeurs et influents de la Contre-Réforme. L'ont-ils fait en toute connaissance de cause ? Le nonce Bonhomme, à l'article de la mort, a-t-il délibérément confié ses tubercules à de Sivry pour qu'il les envoient au déjà très célèbre botaniste Clusius ? Rien ne vient à ce jour ni le confirmer ni l'infirmer. Sans doute il y-a-t il eu aussi d'autres vecteurs de propagation du tubercule d'Espagne vers l'Italie, mais l'histoire ne les a pas retenus. Au début du XVIIe siècle, les tartuffoli des papes devenues les patate du peuple, sont cultivées en Toscane , en Vénétie, en Émilie-Romagne, en Italie méridionale et au cours du siècle, vont conquérir toutes les régions voisines. Au XVIIIe siècle la culture de la pomme de terre se sera largement répandue à travers tout le territoire italien. Suisse Les premières cultures du tubercule ont été effectuées par Gaspard Bauhin dans le jardin botanique de Bâle en 1589: en tant qu'ancien de l'Université de Padoue et lui-même recteur et doyen de l'université de Bâle, il est tout fait possible d'affirmer qu'il ait reçu des tubercules la part de son confrère Clusius en 1588 lorsqu’il en expédia à travers l'Europe à ses amis savants. En effet les deux hommes étaient proches, (en 1561, pendant ses études à Montpellier il a étudié en compagnie de son frère Jean), comme l'étaient la plus part les naturalistes de l'époque qui avaient fréquenté les mêmes universités et qui formaient alors un véritable réseau scientifique humaniste. La pomme de terre cultivée comme curiosité botanique par Gaspard Bauhin, ou par le docteur Martin Chmielecius s'est ensuite peu à peu répandue dans les cantons voisins puis à travers toute la Suisse et, à l'ouest, vers la Franche-Comté, la Bourgogne et le Dauphiné. En un siècle, sa facile adaptation au climat alpin va rendre la pomme de terre extrêmement populaire en Suisse, au point même de parfois remplacer totalement le blé en certains endroits. La Suisse est sans doute le premier pays européen où la pomme de terre a connu un succès qui tardera à venir dans les états voisins. En 1771, dans son Traité de la nature, de la culture et de l'utilité des pommes de terre , Samuel Engel, géographe et agronome suisse, en témoigne en observant que la pomme de terre est déjà cultivée en Suisse en abondance et ce au moins depuis le début du XVIIIe siècle. France Charles du Faure de Saint-Sylvestre, marquis de Satillieu (1752-1814) rapporte en 1785 que vers 1540 la patate aurait été importée en Vivarais depuis Tolède par Pierre Sornas, moine franciscain ardéchois, natif de Bécuze, et cultivée à Saint-Alban-d'Ay. Toutefois ce fait est contestable: la découverte par les européens de la pomme de terre est concomitante avec l'arrivée de Pizarro en Colombie en 1531, et ce n'est que vers 1562 que sa présence n'est attestée, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, aux îles Canaries, soit vingt ans après son hypothétique arrivée en Ardèche. Certain spécialistes ont supposé au début du XXe siècle qu'une confusion avec le topinambour aurait pu être faite par Charles du Faure de Saint-Sylvestre. Mais c'est fort improbable car le topinambour n'a été cultivé en France qu'aux alentours de 1630. On ne connaîtra sans doute jamais la nature exacte de ces truffoles. En 1570, Jean Bauhin est appelé à Montbéliard au titre de médecin personnel du duc de Wurtemberg: vers 1590 il y cultivera la pomme de terre dans les Grands-Jardins de Montbéliard dont il eut la charge jusqu'à sa mort (1612). Jean Bauhin connaissait bien de l'Ecluse. Ils avaient suivi les enseignements de Guillaume Rondelet à Montpellier et y avaient tous deux logé dans sa propre maison: il est raisonnable de penser que Jean Bauhin fut l'un des destinataires à qui Clusius envoya des tubercules de pomme de terre en 1589. Elle avait d’abord été cultivée par son frère Gaspard Bauhin dans le jardin botanique de Bâle qu'il avait fondé en 1589, soit un an après que Clusius eût cultivé ses premiers tubercules. Elle s'est ensuite répandue peu à peu dans les cantons de l’ouest de la Suisse puis en Franche-Comté, en Bourgogne et dans le Dauphiné. La pomme de terre est ensuite décrite en 1600 par l'agronome français, Olivier de Serres, qui la nomme cartoufle dans Le théâtre d'agriculture et mésnage des champs: « Cet arbuste, dit Cartoufle porte fruict de mesme nom, semblable à truffes, et par d'aucuns ainsi appelé » De Serres y indique aussi qu'elle aurait été introduite de Suisse vers le Dauphiné. Bien qu'il la signale, la comparant aux truffes, comme ayant quelque vertus culinaires: « Quant au goust, le cuisinier les appareille de telle sorte , que peu de diversité y recognoist-on de l'un à l'autre. », rien n'indique qua la pomme de terre n'ait franchi l'enclos de ses jardins du Pradel. La culture pomme de terre va rester encore longtemps une curiosité des jardins ou une particularité régionale et ce jusqu'à la fin du XVIIIe siècle. Son classement botanique parmi les morelles (Solanum) qui comptent parmi elles plusieurs plantes venimeuses ou réservées à un usage médicinal ne va pas jouer en faveur du tubercule dont la consommation va rester très localisée ou contrainte par les vivacités des disettes. Le topinambour, importé de Nouvelle France a la faveur du peuple et sa culture va se développer rapidement dès milieu du XVIIe siècle. On le trouve même sur les tables bourgeoises. Il porte d'ailleurs le nom de pomme de terre et sera souvent confondu avec la Solanum Tuberosum jusqu'à la deuxième moitié du XVIIIe siècle. À la fin du XVIe siècle la pomme de terre est introduite dans les Vosges et y est cultivée sporadiquement. Il n'est possible d'attester qu'elle fait l'objet d'une activité plus importante que le simple jardinage ou la culture d'appoint qu'à partir de 1715: deux ordonnances de la cour souveraine de Lorraine et de Barrois prises par Léopold Ier duc de Lorraine et de Bar y imposent « la dîme aux pommes de terre » en date des (28 juin 1715 et 4 mars 1719). En 1757, on la trouve cultivée en Bretagne, alors en période de disette, dans la région de Rennes par Louis-René Caradeuc de La Chalotais, bientôt suivi dans le Léon par monseigneur de la Marche, surnommé « l'évêque des patates » (eskob ar patatez). Jean-François Mustel, agronome rouennais (auteur d’un Mémoire sur les pommes de terre et sur le pain économique), encourage sa culture en Normandie, et en 1766 on cultive la pomme de terre à Alençon, à Lisieux et dans la baie du Mont Saint-Michel. Maguerite de Bertin, demoiselle de Bellisle, sœur du contrôleur général des finances Henri Léonard Jean Baptiste Bertin, introduit la pomme de terre en Périgord en 1771. Sans grand succès car aucun bail de métayage n'y mentionne la culture avant la Révolution de 1789. Antoine Parmentier Mais c’est surtout Antoine Parmentier, qui va devenir en France le porte drapeau de la culture de la pomme de terre comme moyen de parer aux famines répétitives qui sévissent dans le pays et qui va œuvrer à la rendre populaire auprès d'une population parfois réticente face à ce tubercule mal considéré. On lui a prêté notamment la faculté de transmettre la lèpre. Capturé par les Prussiens pendant la guerre de Sept Ans et libéré en 1766, c'est au cours de sa captivité en Westphalie qu'il avait découvert les vertus nutritives de la pomme de terre, principale nourriture donnée alors aux prisonniers par leurs geôliers. En 1773, dans Examen chymique des pommes de terre il écrit:«Nos soldats ont considérablement mangé de pommes de terre dans la dernière guerre ; ils en ont même fait excès, sans avoir été incommodés ; elles ont été ma seule ressource pendant plus de quinze jours et je n’en fus ni fatigué, ni indisposé». À la suite des famines survenues en France en 1769 et 1770, l’Académie des sciences, belles-lettres et arts de Besançon et de Franche-Comté lance en 1771 un concours sur le thème suivant : « Indiquez les végétaux qui pourraient suppléer en cas de disette à ceux que l’on emploie communément à la nourriture des hommes et quelle en devrait être la préparation. » Le 24 août 1772, le mémoire de Parmentier remporte le premier prix, devant ceux d’autres concurrents également consacrés à la pomme de terre, preuve que l’usage de ce tubercule était à l’ordre du jour. Dès lors (1772), la Faculté de médecine de Paris déclare la pomme de terre sans danger. En 1775, Voltaire à qui Parmentier avait fait parvenir deux de ses mémoires lui écrit: « A Ferney, 1er avril 1775 J'ai reçu, Monsieur, les deux excellents mémoires que vous avez bien voulu m'envoyer, l'un sur les pommes de terre, désiré du gouvernement; et l'autre sur les végétaux nourrissants, couronné par l’académie de Besançon. Si j'ai tardé un peu à vous remercier, c'est que je ne mangerai plus de pommes de terre dont j'ai fait du pain très savoureux, mêlé avec moitié de farine de froment, et dont j'ai fait manger à mes agriculteurs dans les temps de disette avec le plus grand succès. Mes quatre-vingt et un ans surchargés de maladies, ne me permettent pas d'être bien exact à répondre, je n'en suis pas moins sensible à votre mérite, à l'utillité de vos recherches, et au plaisirs que vous m'avez fait. J'ai l'honneur d'être avec tous les sentiments que je vous dois, Monsieur, votre très humble et très obéissant serviteur, Voltaire, gentilhomme ordinaire de la Chambre du Roi. » Le 31 mai 1785, alors que la sécheresse ravage bon nombre de régions françaises, le roi Louis XVI ordonne de publier une « Instruction sur les moyens de suppléer à la disette des fourrages, et d'augmenter la subsistance des bestiaux ». Il y est mentionné que « les pommes de terre et les diverses espèces de choux et de navets, forment une excellente nourriture pour le bétail, et surtout pour les vaches, auxquelles elles procurent un lait abondant et de bonne qualité ». Selon la légende, Parmentier réussit alors sans difficulté à obtenir l'appui du roi et de plusieurs des ses conseillers pour inciter la population à consommer des pommes de terre en employant en 1786 un stratagème resté célèbre : de jour il fait monter une garde autour des cultures de pommes de terre qu'il a mis en place près de Paris sur des terres mises à la disposition de l'Académie d'Agriculture par le roi dans les plaines des Sablons et de Grenelle, donnant ainsi l'impression aux riverains qu'il s'agit d'une culture rare et chère, destinée au seul usage des nobles. La garde est levée la nuit, ce qui incite la population à voler des tubercules, contribuant ainsi à leur diffusion dans le Bassin parisien. Le roi Louis XVI, qui n’hésita pas à en porter les fleurs à la boutonnière, le félicitera en ces termes : « La France vous remerciera un jour d'avoir inventé le pain des pauvres ». Parmentier a en fait permis, par ses talents de publiciste et la reconnaissance royale avec son expérience de culture de la pomme de terre, de se défaire de cette image d'aliment de pauvre et d'introduire la consommation de ce tubercule chez les élites, faisant de la pomme de terre le « légume de la cabane et du château ». ---- l'Année sans été À partir de 1779, le receveur général des finances et agronome Jean Chanorier pratique la culture de la patate sur ses terres de Croissy. Il y développera une variété à partir de tubercules que lui avait offert Benjamin Franklin : par reconnaissance pour ses efforts en vue de développer la culture des la pomme de terre, on lui attribuera le nom de « la chanorière ». Entre 1780 et 1820, la culture maraîchère se développe autour de Croissy en profitant de la proximité de Paris qui offre un important marché. En 1793, « les pommes de terre furent tellement considérées comme indispensables, qu’un arrêté de la Commune en date du 21 ventôse ordonna de faire le recensement des jardins de luxe afin de les consacrer à la culture de ce légume ; en conséquence la grande allée du jardin des Tuileries et les carrés de fleurs furent cultivés en pommes de terre ; ce qui leur fit donner pendant longtemps le surnom d’oranges royales en mémoire de la restauration qui en avait fait apprécier l’utilité ».Le 25 nivôse an II (13 janvier 1794), la Convention, confrontée à l’insuffisance des réquisitions de blé et aux émeutes, adopte la loi relative à la culture de la pomme de terre qui demande la généralisation de celle-ci dans le pays. Son article premier dispose que : « Les autorités constituées sont tenues d’employer tous les moyens qui sont en leur pouvoir dans les communes où la culture de la pomme de terre ne serait pas encore établie, pour engager tous les cultivateurs qui les composent à planter, chacun selon ses facultés, une portion de leur terrain en pommes de terre. » L'Angélus par Jean-François Millet, 1857.Malgré le succès de Parmentier et les actions de l'État encourageant la culture de la pomme de terre, les préjugés populaires et les habitudes agricoles et culinaires, plutôt portées vers le topinambour, ne vont pas jouer en sa faveur. Le peu d'intérêt porté à celle ci parL'Encyclopedie démontre cet état de fait. On note aussi que l'Encyclopédie se charge de propager la confusion crée par l'anglais John Gérard qui a fait provenir la pomme de terre de Virginie alors que son origine andine est bien connue des naturalistes de l'époque. On va la cultiver, à la manière des topinambours, comme produit de consommation d'appoint, de complément et même de luxe, mais pas comme un produit alimentaire de base comme l'aurait souhaité Parmentier. Même son intérêt stratégique ne semble pas soulever l'enthousiasme des militaires français du Premier Empire: si les soldats apprécient le tubercule lorsqu'ils en saisissent et qu'il figure au menu la table de l'Empereur Napoléon Ier, il ne fait pas partie des rations réglementaires: « Une armée de mangeurs de pomme de terre ne pourra jamais battre une armée de mangeurs de blé ». Ce que les défaites des armées de l'empire démentiront. À la fin du XVIIIe siècle, 4 500 hectares étaient consacrés en France à la culture de la pomme de terre, et c'est encore les famines qui vont jouer un rôle déterminant dans son développement. L'Année sans été, cause une disette qui va sévir en 1816 et 1817 dans toute l'Europe et particulièrement ressentie dramatiquement dans une France éreintée par les guerres napoléoniennes. Alors que toutes les denrées alimentaires de base manquent, le prix de la pomme de terre va par endroit sextupler alors que le prix des céréales va tripler ou quadrupler, en d'autre, la pomme de terre sera le seul moyen de subsistance qui restera à la population. Cela va fournir une motivation supplémentaire aux paysans pour se lancer dans la culture du tubercule qui va connaître sa première véritable expansion. À partir de 1818 des concours sont organisés par l'Académie d'agriculture de France pour en encourager l'exploitation et récompenser les « cultivateurs, inspirés sans doute par la Providence à laquelle on doit rendre grâce de ce nouveau bienfait, ont confié à de vastes champs la plupart en jachères, ou à des terres jusqu'alors incultes, de nombreux plants de pommes de terre, et sur un espace beaucoup plus grand que les besoins ne semblaient l'exiger. ». On la recommande aussi dans les manuels d'hygiène militaire et de nombreux ouvrages agronomiques et médicaux lui sont consacrés. On voit fleurir des éloges qui vont participer à la construction du mythe Parmentier et encourager l'enthousiasme national pour le tubercule. La pomme de terre prend aussi définitivement place dans la gastronomie française, à l'exemple des Pommes Anna, recette crée en 1870, par le chef Adolphe Dugléré, du fameux Café Anglais.( voir aussi Cuisine de la pomme de terre) Toutefois la pénétration de la pomme de terre dans les pratiques agricoles va se faire lentement en France, et c'est sans doute ce qui va l'épargner en partie lors de la famine, causée par le mildiou sur les pommes de terre combinée avec un déficit en blé, et qui va la frapper en 1846 et 1847 en y faisant tout de même près de 180000 morts. Pendant la Guerre de 1870 la pomme de terre va être d'un grand secours notamment pour les assiégés de Paris. Elle sera à l'ordinaire des gardes nationaux qui la mangent avec plaisir bouillie, frite ou dans le rata. Le tubercule y gagnera encore un peu de popularité. Puis, entre 1882 et 1885, l'ampélographe et botaniste français Alexis Millardet met au point un traitement de la pomme de terre contre le dernier obstacle qui s'oppose au développement de sa culture en France: le mildiou. De nos jours, on utilise encore ce pesticide inventé par Millardet et connu sous le nom de bouillie bordelaise. Quelques années plus tard, en 1892, 1 450 000 hectares seront dédiées à la culture de la pomme de terre. En 2010, il n'y en aura plus que 105 000 hectares. Introduction et diffusion en Afrique Iles Canaries Dans des manifestes de transport maritime de 1567 on trouve la trace des premières exportations de pommes de terre depuis la Grande Canarie vers Anvers soit six ans avant leur première mention en 1573 dans les registres des marchés de l' Hôpital de la Sangre à Séville, en Andalousie. Il est probable qu'elles aient été importées aux Îles Canaries dès 1562 depuis l'Amérique du Sud, et de là vers l'Europe. Continent Africain C'est à la fin du XIXe siècle, avec l'expansion des empire coloniaux européens que la pomme de terre s'est diffusée en Afrique. Elle y était considérée par les colons comme un aliment de haute valeur dont ils se réservaient la consommation. Avec la décolonisation elle est devenue un aliment de base ou d'accompagnement largement répandu. Introduction et diffusion en Amérique du Nord États-Unis En 1621, le Capitaine corsaire Nathaniel Butler alors gouverneur des Bermudes, fait parvenir une cargaison de 20 000 livres de pommes de terre et de 20 000 épis de maïs à Jamestown, à destination du gouverneur de Virginie, Sir Francis Wyatt: cet évènement est considéré comme la première apparition de la pomme de terre en Amérique du Nord. En 1719 des immigrants écossais et irlandais implantent autour de Londonderry (Derry (New Hampshire)) les premières exploitations agricoles permanentes dédiées à la culture de la pomme de terre. De là, la pomme de terre s'est répandue à travers les États-Unis. En Idaho, c'est à partir de 1836 que des missionaires ont encouragé sa culture auprès des tribus Amérindiennes traditionnellement chasseurs-cueilleurs. C'est avec le développement de la variété Russet Burbank vers 1872 que l'industrie de la pomme de terre y a connu son véritable essor: en 2013 l'Idaho est le plus important producteur de patates des États-Unis (un tiers de la production du pays). Canada En Nouvelle-France, la culture et la consommation de la pomme de terre, introduite en 1762 par Henri Louis Duhamel du Monceau, ne furent développées avec succès qu'en 1764 par le premier gouverneur civil du Québec James Murray , agronome de formation. Précédemment les colons néo-français ne la cultivaient pas, la considérant impropre à la consommation. Dans la période de la Guerre de Sept Ans l’Intendant François Bigot tentera d'en développer la culture en vain: les colons ne la trouvant bonne qu'à nourrir les cochons. À partir du milieu du XIXe siècle, elle se répand largement à travers le Québec avec l'arrivée massive des émigrants irlandais, chassés de leur pays par la Grande famine qui y sévit entre 1845 et 1851. Développement depuis le XIXe siècle Avec la Révolution industrielle, l’alimentation de population urbaine en pleine croissance devient une question capitale. La population rurale basait toujours la majeure partie de son alimentation sur ce qu’elle pouvait elle-même produire, mais pour les citadins, les fruits et les légumes frais sont des denrées rares et chères. Les pommes de terre, bon marché et se conservant relativement bien, fournissaient au plus grand nombre, outre les calories nécessaires, des oligo-éléments et des vitamines, qu’aucun autre aliment disponible ne pouvait apporter. En 1971, est fondé à Lima (Pérou), dans le berceau historique de la pomme de terre, le Centre international de la pomme de terre (CIP). Cette institution internationale vise à améliorer la sécurité alimentaire des pays en voie de développement en misant sur l'amélioration des rendements et de la production de la pomme de terre et d'autres tubercules alimentaires. En 1995, la NASA expérimente pour la première fois la culture de pommes de terre dans l'espace lors d'une mission de la navette spatiale Columbia. L'Organisation des Nations unies a déclaré l'année 2008, l'année de la pomme de terre afin de « renforcer la prise de conscience du rôle clé de la pomme de terre, et de l'agriculture en général ». Conservation Les pommes de terre récoltées à pleine maturation peuvent se conserver de dix à douze mois. La question du stockage se pose pour les pommes de terre dites « de conservation » ainsi que pour celles destinée à la transformation industrielle et à la semence. Les tubercules, vivants et à teneur élevée en eau, subissent des phénomènes de respiration et de transpiration. Ils sont sujets au fil du temps à des pertes de poids, au flétrissement et au développement des germes. Ils peuvent aussi être exposés à des risques de fermentation et à des attaques bactériennes ou fongiques. Ils doivent être préservés du gel. Les conditions de stockage à respecter sont les suivantes : obscurité, ventilation et hygrométrie contrôlées, températures maintenue entre 4 à 6 °C. Des traitements antigermination sont autorisés en phase de stockage à l’aide de substances telles que le prophame ou le chlorprophame par poudrage ou nébulisation, cette dernière technique assurant une meilleure répartition du produit et évitant les risques de surdosage localisé, ou bien par ionisation. Le consommateur peut garder des pommes de terre pendant plusieurs semaines, plus ou moins selon les variétés, dans un local frais abrité de la lumière. Les pommes de terre « primeurs », récoltées avant complète maturité, ne se conservent que quelques jours. Principales variétés cultivées .Les variétés cultivées de pommes de terre sont très nombreuses, de l’ordre de plusieurs milliers et adaptées à divers types d’utilisation, alimentation humaine ou transformation industrielle. La reproduction se faisant par voie végétative, par plantation de tubercules, ces variétés constituent des clones, qui peuvent se reproduire indéfiniment à l’identique. Toutefois, ce type de reproduction ne permet pas d’éliminer les virus. Dans l’Union européenne, 2 011 variétés de pommes de terre sont recensées en 2009 dans le catalogue européen des espèces de grandes cultures et plants de pomme de terre. Ce catalogue, géré par l’Office communautaire des variétés végétales (OCVV) ne contient que les variétés ayant satisfait aux tests DHS (distinction, homogénéité, stabilité) et VAT (valeur agronomique et technologique), préalables à l’autorisation de commercialisation. Le questionnaire technique qui doit être rempli par le demandeur porte notamment sur les caractères morphologiques suivants : fréquence des fleurs, intensité de coloration de la corolle et proportion de bleu (anthocyanine), précocité, forme de tubercules, couleur de la peau, de la base des yeux, de la chair, ainsi que sur les différences avec les variétés les plus proches. On compte 194 variétés de pommes de terre dans le catalogue officiel français, qui suit les mêmes règles. La base de données européenne des pommes de terre cultivées (European Cultivated Potato Database) recense (fin 2009) 4136 variétés cultivées. Cette base de données collaborative en ligne est gérée par la Scottish Agricultural Science Agency dans le cadre de l’ECP/GR (European Cooperative Programme for Crop Genetic Resources Networks) coordonné par un organisme international, Bioversity International. Le Centre international de la pomme de terre, qui maintient la plus importante banque de gènes relative aux pommes de terre sauvages et cultivées, publie chaque année un « catalogue mondial des variétés de pommes de terre », dont la dernière édition (2009/2010) compte plus de 4500 variétés cultivées dans une centaine de pays. Critères de sélection La sélection de nouvelles variétés est réalisée par des obtenteurs privés ou publics. Les critères de sélection peuvent être rangés en deux grandes catégories, d’une part les critères agronomiques, principalement la productivité et la précocité mais aussi la résistance aux divers agresseurs biotiques (maladies et ravageurs), d’autre part ceux relatifs à l’utilisation. Selon la destination finale, ces critères concernent la richesse des tubercules en matière sèche et en fécule (variété féculières et fourragères), l’aptitude à la transformation industrielle (variétés destinées à la production de chips, frites surgelées et produits déshydratés) et les aptitudes culinaires (pommes de terre de consommation). Principales catégories de pommes de terre de consommation On distingue selon le mode de culture et le type d’utilisation finale les catégories suivantes : *Les pommes de terre de primeur, qui sont récoltées avant maturité correspondent à des variétés précoces ou demi-précoces, telles que Bonnotte de Noirmoutier, Ratte. En France, elles sont cultivées dans les régions à hiver doux, notamment les côtes de Bretagne et d’Aquitaine ou le littoral méditerranéen. Plantées en hiver, elles sont récoltées trois mois plus tard, avant d’avoir atteint leur maturité, leur commercialisation doit intervenir avant le 15 août. Les appellations d’origine, telles que « pomme de terre de l'île de Ré » ou « pomme de terre primeur du Roussillon », répondent à un cahier des charges et ne correspondent pas nécessairement à une seule variété. Ainsi la première admet une dizaine de variétés et la seconde une seule, Bea. *Les pommes de terre de conservation, récoltées à maturité et souvent tardives. En France, elles sont plantées en avril-mai, récoltées quatre ou cinq mois plus tard, produites un peu partout, notamment dans le Nord et en Bretagne. Pour éviter leur germination, elles peuvent être traitées au chlorprophame. Les limites de résidus présents sont alors fixées en France à 0,5 mg/kg pour la chair et 5 mg/kg pour les pommes de terre non épluchées (d’où l’intérêt de ne pas consommer la peau des produits traités) Une autre distinction peut se faire en fonction de la consistance de la chair : *pommes de terre à grain fin, à chair ferme, de forme généralement oblongue, qui tiennent bien à la cuisson et sont appréciées pour leurs qualités gustatives (exemple : Charlotte, Ratte, Amandine) ; *pommes de terre à grain moins fin, plus riches en fécule, dont la variété la plus connue est la bintje. Ces pommes de terre sont utilisées pour la confection de purées ou de frites et pour la fabrication des produits transformés (chips, croquettes, frites surgelées, etc.) Une autre distinction est plutôt orientée marketing, on y trouve : les colorées (Roseval, Vitelotte, Bleue d'Auvergne, Bleue d'Artois), les anciennes (Bintje, Belle de Fontenay, Corne de gatte) et les plus récentes (Chérie, Pompadour, Charlotte, Juliette). La pomme de terre Juliette est le produit d'un croisement entre les espèces Nicola et Hansa. Elle a une forme allongée. La meilleure dégustation se fait par la vapeur d'eau. Elle a la peau assez sensible mais sa chair est ferme. C'est en 1997, en Bretagne, que l'on a obtenu la pomme de terre pour la première fois. Utilisation La pomme de terre a quatre grands types d’utilisations : l’alimentation humaine (sous forme de tubercules frais ou transformés), l’alimentation animale, l’extraction industrielle de la fécule et d’autres sous-produits, la production de plants. Au niveau mondial, la répartition était la suivante en 2007 (selon les Bilans alimentaires CDU/BA de la FAO): pour une disponibilité totale de 324 millions de tonnes, l’alimentation humaine a représenté 64,4 %, l’alimentation animale 12,1 %, les semences (plants) 9,9 %, la transformation par l’industrie 6,6 % et les pertes 7 %. Alimentation humaine Valeur nutritionnelle La valeur nutritionnelle de la pomme de terre est liée à sa composition, principalement à sa teneur en matière sèche, qui se compose essentiellement de glucides, mais qui apporte aussi des protides, des vitamines, de sels minéraux, des fibres alimentaires et seulement des traces de lipides. La valeur nutritionnelle peut cependant être affectée par les modes de préparation culinaires dans la mesure où ils modifient cette composition, par exemple par la concentration de matière sèche, l’apport de matières grasses et la dégradation des vitamines. Proche en moyenne de 23 %, la teneur en matière sèche peut varier de 13 à 37 %, notamment en fonction des variétés et de la durée du stockage. La pomme de terre est un aliment relativement riche en amidon (75 à 80 % de la matière sèche) et parfois considéré comme un féculent, mais qui se rapproche des légumes par sa teneur élevée en eau (environ 80 %), contre seulement 12 % pour les céréales et légumes secs. Sa forte teneur en eau et la quasi absence de lipides en font un aliment modérément énergétique, environ 80 à 85 kcal/100 g, du moins lorsqu’elle est cuisinée sans apport de matières grasses. À titre de comparaison, 100 g de pomme de terres chips apportent environ 550 kcal. L’amidon est constitué de 75 % d’amylopectine et de 25 % d’amylose. Une partie de cet amidon, environ 7 %, est constituée d’amidon résistant qui n’est pas assimilé au niveau de l’intestin grêle. Cette proportion peut augmenter (jusqu’à 13 %) si les pommes de terre sont refroidies après cuisson (par exemple pomme de terre en salade). L’amidon résistant est assimilé par les nutritionnistes aux fibres alimentaires, avec les mêmes effets bénéfiques, notamment parce qu’il augmente le lest intestinal et la sensation de satiété. Outre l’amidon, les pommes de terre contiennent une faible quantité de sucres, dont la teneur varie selon les variétés, l’état de maturité des tubercules et leur conditions de stockage. Il s’agit principalement de saccharose et de sucres réducteurs (glucose et sucrose). La présence de ces derniers est indésirable pour la production de frites et chips car elle entraîne pendant la friture le noircissement des produits finis (réaction de Maillard). La teneur en protides, d’environ 2 % du poids frais, représente 8 à 10 % de la matière sèche, taux comparable à celui des céréales. Il s’agit pour une part de protéines hydrosolubles et pour une part d’acides aminés libres. Les protides de la pomme de terre ont une bonne valeur biologique, comparable à celle du lait de vache. Ils contiennent plusieurs acides aminés essentiels, en particulier la lysine dont l’abondance les rend complémentaires des protéines de céréales, mais avec une légère déficience en acides aminés soufrés (méthionine, cystine). Les principales protéines sont l’albumine, la globuline, la prolamine et la gluténine. Les tubercules contiennent également des glycoprotéines (patatine et lectine). La pomme de terre est une bonne source de vitamines hydrosolubles, en particulier de vitamine C (acide ascorbique). Une portion de 300 g de pommes de terre bouillies fournit environ 50 % de l’apport journalier recommandé. De fait, dans de nombreux pays où elle est le premier légume consommé, la pomme de terre est la principale source de vitamines C dans la ration alimentaire moyenne des habitants. Par exemple aux États-Unis, cet apport était (en 1975) estimé à 20 % (contre 18 % pour les agrumes). La teneur en vitamine C est la plus élevée dans les pommes de terre primeur (40 mg/100 g) contre seulement 15 mg chez la pomme de terre de conservation. Cette teneur diminue pendant le stockage et après cuisson car c’est une substance sensible à la chaleur (thermolabile) et à la dissolution dans l’eau. La pomme de terre est aussi une source intéressante de vitamines B1 (thiamine), B2 (riboflavine), B3 (niacine), B5 (acide pantothénique), B6 (pyridoxine) et B9 (acide folique). Les sels minéraux représentent environ 1 % du poids des tubercules frais. Ils comptent plusieurs minéraux et oligo-éléments importants pour l’alimentation humaine, dont potassium (50 % du total), fer et magnésium, ainsi que calcium et phosphore. Le calcium, bien que sa teneur soit faible comparée à celle d’autres aliments comme les céréales, est mieux assimilé du fait du très faible niveau de l’acide phytique. Leur teneur élevée en potassium font des pommes de terre un aliment contre-indiqué en cas de défaillance rénale (hyperkaliémie). Inversement la faible teneur en sodium et la valeur élevée du ratio potassium/sodium les rend bénéfiques en cas d’hypertension. Aptitudes culinaires de différentes variétés En Europe, les variétés de pomme de terre sont classées en quatre groupes selon leurs aptitudes culinaires. Ce classement, établi par l’Association européenne pour la recherche sur la pomme de terre (EAPR), tient compte de facteurs explicatifs de la texture, qui sont principalement le degré de délitement à la cuisson, la fermeté de la chair et la « farinosité ». Ce classement est fortement corrélé avec le taux de matière sèche des tubercules, celui-ci variant de 17-19 % pour le type A à 20-23 % pour le type C. Ustensiles et appareils spécialisés La cuisine et la consommation de la pomme de terre ont motivé la conception de divers ustensiles de cuisine dédiés à sa préparation et à sa cuisson. L’économe, inventé en France en 1929 par Victor Pouzet, coutelier à Thiers, est un Épluche-légumes à lame en gouttière conçu pour faciliter leur épluchage. Différents types de presse-purée permettent d’écraser les pommes de terre. En 1928, Victor Simon dépose le brevet du passe-vite, un moulin à légumes. En 1932, Jean Mantelet dépose à son tour un brevet de moulin à légumes ; il créera plus tard la société Moulinex. On lui doit également l’invention du coupe-frites. Principales recettes à base de pomme de terre Les préparations à base de pommes de terre peuvent être servies à différents moments d’un repas et constituer soit un plat complet soit un accompagnement du plat principal. La pomme de terre, comme accompagnement d’un plat de viande ou de poisson, se sert sous des formes variées, frites, purée, en robe des champs, sautées, à la vapeur, etc. Plusieurs plats célèbres combinent la pomme de terre avec des ingrédients complémentaires, viande hachée, fromage par exemple, pour former un plat complet comme le hachis parmentier. On peut citer également des spécialités telles que le gratin dauphinois, les röstis, l’aligot, le baeckeoffe, le goulash ou l’''Irish stew'' (ragoût irlandais). La pomme de terre entre également dans la composition d’omelettes, notamment la tortilla espagnole. Les pommes de terre se servent également en entrée, dans des potages, comme le potage parisien (pommes de terre et poireaux), des salades ou des hors-d'œuvre et même en dessert. Plats régionaux dans le monde . =Amérique du Nord = Poutine : pommes frites, fromage en grains et sauce.Aux États-Unis, les pommes de terre sont l’un des légumes le plus largement consommés, avec une grande diversité dans les modes de préparation et d’assaisonnement. Les frites (french fries) et les pommes de terre rissolées (hash browns) sont couramment proposées dans les chaînes de restauration rapide et les cafétérias. Un des plats des plus populaires est fait de pommes de terre passées au four auxquelles on ajoute du cheddar (ou de la crème sure et de la ciboulette). Les mashed potatoes (une compote de patates non épluchées) sont le plat emblématique de la Nouvelle-Angleterre. Les salt potatoes, préparation du centre de l’État de New York, sont faites de pommes de terre nouvelles bouillies dans une eau saturée en sel et servies avec du beurre fondu. Dans les repas plus formels, il est d’usage courant de faire rôtir dans une poêle en fer de petites pommes de terre rouges, coupées en tranches. La « poutine râpée » est un plat traditionnel du Nouveau-Brunswick. La poutine acadienne est une boule de pommes de terre râpées et écrasées, salée, parfois farcie de porc et bouillie. Le résultat est une boule moelleuse à peu près de la taille d’une balle de baseball. Elle se consomme assaisonnée de sel et poivre, ou bien de cassonade. Son origine est attribuée au Knödel allemand, apporté par les premiers colons allemands. La poutine est quant à elle un plat copieux de pommes frites, avec du fromage en grains frais et une sauce chaude. Plat du Québec apparu dans les années 1950, la poutine s’est diffusée dans l’ensemble du Canada. Le pâté chinois, autre plat populaire du Québec, est préparé à partir de la viande hachée (bœuf, veau) couverte de maïs (en crème et/ou en grains) puis de la purée de pommes de terres. =Amérique du Sud = Au Pérou il existe plus de 3000 variétés de pommes de terre: elle y est le principal ingrédient culinaire. Elle entre dans la composition de très nombreux plats comme la papa a la huancaina, la papa rellena, l’''ocopa'', la carapulcra, la causa et le cau cau. Frites, elles accompagnent des plat sautés comme le lomo saltado. Le chuño est une pomme de terre « lyophilisée », produite traditionnellement par les communautés quechua et aymara du Pérou et de Bolivie, connue aussi en Argentine et au Chili. Dans l’archipel chilien de Chiloé, les pommes de terre sont à la base de plats comme les milcaos, chapaleles, curanto et chochoca. En Équateur, elles sont l'ingrédient principal du copieux locro de papas, une soupe épaisse de pommes de terre, courges et fromage. =Europe = *Dans les pays du nord et de l’est de l’Europe, en particulier en Scandinavie, Pologne, Russie, Biélorussie et Ukraine, les pommes de terre nouvellement récoltées sont considérées comme un mets particulièrement raffiné. Bouillies entières et servies avec de l’aneth, ces « pommes de terre nouvelles » sont consommées traditionnellement avec des harengs saurs. Les (kugel, kugelis), gâteaux faits de pommes de terre râpées font partie des cuisines populaires ashkénaze, lituanienne, biélorusse. Le bryndzové halušky est le plat national slovaque. Il est fait d’une pâte de farine et de pommes de terre finement râpées. La pâte, une fois bouillie et mise en forme de quenelles, est mélangée avec divers ingrédients régionaux. En Albanie il se consomme une soupe à la pomme de terre et au chou. En Belgique, les pommes de terre sont découpées en tranches et frites pour préparer les frieten. Le stamppot, plat traditionnel néerlandais, est une purée mélangée avec des légumes. *En France, le plat le plus connu est le hachis Parmentier. Le pâté de pommes de terre est un plat régional du centre de l'Allier et du Limousin. Le Truffiau de Graçay est un friand de pâte feuilletée dorée aux pommes de terre. La vichyssoise est une soupe à base de pommes de terre. Au Royaume-Uni, les pommes de terre frites font partie du traditionnel Fish and chips (poisson-frites). Les pommes de terre rôties accompagnent généralement le rôti du dimanche. La purée est également un ingrédient de plats traditionnels comme le cottage pie, le bubble and squeak, les bangers and mash et accompagne la panse de brebis farcie. Le tattie scone est un plat populaire écossais contenant des pommes de terre. Les pommes de terre nouvelles, habituellement cuites à la menthe et servies avec un peu de beurre fondu, sont appréciées, les plus prisées étant les Jersey Royal qui bénéficient d’une AOP. *En Irlande, le colcannon est un plat traditionnel préparé avec de la purée, du chou râpé et des oignons. Les crêpes boxty, faites de pommes de terre râpées, lavées pour éliminer l’amidon et mélangées avec de la farine, du babeurre et de la levure, sont consommées dans tout le pays, particulièrement en Irlande du Nord et à l'étranger par la diaspora irlandaise. Une variante anglaise consommée dans le Lancashire, surtout à Liverpool, est préparée à partir pommes de terre en purée. *Dans le nord de l’Italie, particulièrement dans la région du Frioul, les pommes de terre entrent dans la préparation des gnocchis. *En Bavière et au Luxembourg, réduites en purée ou sous forme de farine, on s'en sert pour préparer les knödels ou quenelles accompagnant les plats de viandes. *Les papas arrugadas (pommes de terre ridées des Canaries) sont un plat traditionnel des îles Canaries. La tortilla de patatas (omelette de pommes de terre) et les patatas bravas (plat de pommes de terre frites dans une sauce tomate épicée) entrent dans la préparation des tapas espagnoles. Alimentation animale Environ 12 % des tubercules de pommes de terre servent à nourrir les animaux. En 2007, le volume utilisé en alimentation animale au niveau mondial était estimé à 39,2 millions de tonnes sur un total disponiblede 324 millions de tonnes Cette utilisation est très contrastée selon les régions du monde. Les principaux pays concernés sont la Russie (8,6 Mt et 23 % des disponibilités) et les pays voisins d’Europe de l’Est : Ukraine (7,9 Mt, 41 %), Biélorussie (4,9 Mt, 59 %), Pologne (4 Mt, 33 %), ainsi que la Chine (7 Mt, 11 %). Elle est en revanche très faible dans les Amériques (1 % des disponibilités) et nulle en Inde. Les pommes de terre sont pour les animaux un aliment appétent, en particulier pour les bovins, de bonne valeur énergétique, mais qui se caractérise aussi par sa grande richesse en eau (environ 80 %), sa faible valeur protéique et sa teneur insuffisante en fibres et en certains éléments minéraux. Un kilogramme de matière sèche (constituée à 70 % d’amidon) apporte, en unités fourragères (UF), environ 1,2 UFL (vaches laitières) ou UFV (bovins à viande) et 1 UFC (chevaux), valeur comparable à celle des céréales. La forte teneur en eau (il faut 4 à 4,5 kg de pomme de terre pour remplacer un kilogramme de céréales) limite leur emploi dans la ration, les rations trop humides entraînant une baisse de performance. Elle se traduit aussi par des contraintes logistiques : coûts de transport plus élevés, coûts de conservation que ce soit par temps chaud ou par temps de gel. Leur digestibilité est variable. Les tubercules crus, entiers ou coupés, conviennent bien aux ruminants et aux chevaux, qui sont capables de les digérer. Toutefois, la digestibilité relativement faible de la fécule crue peut entraîner des troubles digestifs chez les ruminants qui consomment trop de pommes de terre. Il convient de veiller à distribuer les pommes de terre au niveau du sol ou dans des mangeoires basses pour limiter les risques d’étouffement. Les pommes de terre données à certains animaux monogastriques (porcs et volailles) doivent être cuites pour rendre l’amidon digestible. Les difficultés d’utilisation des pommes de terre crues sont liées à leur relative inappétence, pour les porcs notamment, à la présence d’inhibiteurs d'enzymes protéolytiques dans le tubercule cru et à la structure cristalline des grains d’amidon qui résiste plus ou moins aux enzymes digestives. Les quantités de pommes de terre destinées à l’alimentation animale sont variables en fonction des disponibilités et des cours. Quand les cours sont bas la consommation est importante. Certains pays l’utilisent beaucoup en alimentation animale, ainsi la Pologne où une pomme de terre sur trois est produite pour être consommée par les animaux. Dans les régions, comme le Nord de l’Europe, où existe une forte industrie de transformation de la pomme de terre, certains coproduits, sont recyclés dans l’alimentation du bétail. Outre les pommes de terre de rebut, il peut s’agir de produits crus : pulpes de féculerie, à l’état humide ou déshydraté, screenings (écarts de tri de frites), amidon cru issu de centrifugation, ou cuits : pelure-vapeur et purée-pelure, issues de la pelure des tubercules à la vapeur, purée-raclée récupérée en fin de chaîne de déshydratation. La valeur énergétique de ces produits varie de 0,9 à 1 UF/kg de matière sèche. Transformation industrielle Produits transformés Dans les régions de grande production, comme le Nord-Pas-de-Calais et la Picardie en France, la pomme de terre a fait naître une importante industrie de transformation industrielle, qui produit notamment des frites, des chips, des flocons déshydratés, des préparations surgelées… Industrie de la fécule L’amidon de pomme de terre, appelé aussi fécule, a de nombreuses utilisations. Dans l’alimentation, il peut remplacer la farine, être employé comme épaississant dans les sauces. On l’utilise aussi dans la pâtisserie industrielle et la confection des biscottes. Mais c’est dans l’industrie non alimentaire que se trouvent la plupart des débouchés : il entre dans la composition de certains médicaments, dans celle du rouge à lèvres ou des couches pour bébés, dans la papeterie, le textile, le contreplaqué. Traité par eau chaude, l’amidon est appelé empois et entre dans la confection du caoutchouc ou dans le glaçage du papier photo. L’empesage des cols ou poignets de chemises est un usage aujourd’hui disparu. De même, l’amidon est moins utilisé qu’autrefois dans la fabrication de colles. Depuis 2007, on peut utiliser la fécule de pomme de terre afin de produire des matières plastiques biodégradables, ainsi qu’un produit de lutte contre les feux de forêts, le gel-feu. Distillation L’amidon de la pomme de terre peut être facilement hydrolysé en glucose, à partir duquel on peut produire de l’éthanol après fermentation et distillation. À partir du XVIe siècle, l’alcool de pomme de terre a servi à confectionner la vodka ou l’aquavit. Cet usage s’est particulièrement développé en Pologne au XIXe siècle, lorsque le prix des céréales très demandées à l’exportation était élevé. En Irlande, la pomme de terre est à la base d’une eau-de-vie traditionnelle appelée poteen ou poitín qui bénéficie d’une IGP dans le cadre européen. L’alcoolisme engendré par la surconsommation d’eau-de-vie de pomme de terre de basse qualité fut à l’origine de la première législation sur l’alcool édictée en Suisse en 1887. Plus récemment on a envisagé la production d’éthanol comme biocarburant utilisable en addition dans l’essence ou le gazole. Sur la base d’un rendement de 40 tonnes à l’hectare une production d’éthanol de 50 hl/ha serait possible, mais le coût en serait prohibitif. Utilisation médicinale et croyances Sans être une plante médicinale, la pomme de terre en tant qu’aliment est bénéfique pour la santé ; outre l’apport de vitamine C utile pour la prévention du scorbut, qu’elle aurait contribué à faire reculer en Europe au XIXe siècle, elle constitue un aliment de lest qui facilite le transit intestinal. Elle a aussi des propriétés cicatrisantes, utiles contre les ulcères intestinaux. La fécule de pomme de terre est un topique émollient. On peut utiliser la fécule ou la pomme de terre râpée sous forme de cataplasmes contre les brûlures, engelures, gerçures, etc. Le jus de pomme de terre est émollient, calmant, cicatrisant des muqueuses digestives et diurétique. Selon Pierre Lieutaghi, la pomme de terre a été largement employée en médecine populaire dès le XIXe siècle, notamment en Provence, pour ses propriétés émollientes et adoucissantes contre divers maux : brûlures, panaris, mains abîmées… On utilisait à cet effet une pomme de terre coupée en deux, de la pomme de terre râpée ou de la pulpe de pomme de terre bouillie. Ce tubercule peut aussi être le support de « magie thérapeutique ». Selon certaines croyances, une pomme de terre conservée dans la poche, jusqu’à ce quelle devienne desséchée et dure, peut éloigner le mal, notamment les rhumatismes. Constituée essentiellement d’amidon, la pomme de terre a un faible pouvoir cariogène Selon une étude en 2011, la consommation de pommes de terre peut contribuer à lutter contre l’hypertension chez les personnes en surpoids. Cet effet serait dû à la présence dans le tubercule d’inhibiteurs de l’enzyme de conversion de l’angiotensine. Autres Au Pérou, la pulpe de la papa morada nativa (pomme de terre violette indigène) est à la base d’une crème cosmétique pour le visage. Destinée à atténuer les rides, cette crème est commercialisée localement sous la marque Mishki. Gravure de caractères chinois sur pommes de terre.La patatogravure est une activité manuelle, généralement pour de jeunes enfants, qui consiste à sculpter dans des pommes de terre coupées en deux des motifs variés, souvent des formes géométriques, afin de s’en servir comme tampons, une fois trempées dans de la peinture ou de l’encre. Pile constituée de deux tubercules en série.Brevetée en 1903, la plaque autochrome, premier procédé de photographie en couleur inventé par Louis Lumière, utilise pour capter la lumière des grains de fécule de pomme de terre teintés. Selon Alexandre Dumas (Le grand dictionnaire de cuisine) les feuilles de pommes de terre séchées peuvent fournir un excellent succédané de tabac. On peut utiliser la pomme de terre à des fins domestiques, par exemple pour préparer de la colle, à base de pommes de terre bouillies dans l’eau, additionnées de poudre d’alun, ou pour nettoyer vitres et glaces pour ôter les traces de doigts à l’aide d’une tranche de pomme de terre, avant de rincer les surfaces à l’eau. Il est possible de produire de l’électricité avec une pomme de terre comme avec d’autres végétaux, le citron par exemple, en y insérant deux électrodes, l’une en zinc et l’autre en cuivre, la chair de la pomme de terre faisant office d’électrolyte. Des chercheurs de l’université hébraïque de Jérusalem ont découvert qu’il était possible d’améliorer l’efficacité de cette pile électrique naturelle et bon marché en utilisant des pommes de terre bouillies. Catégorie:Fruit & légumes